Twisted Metal Black Life Is Darkness Chapter 2: The Duaghters of Darkness
Twisted Metal Black Life Is Darkness Chapter 2: The Duaghters of Darkness Twisted Metal Black Life Is Darkness Chapter 2: The Duaghters of Darkness Authors Notes: This Chapter is based on Twisted Metal 2012 even thoguh it is called Twisted Metal Black, I like to think it is sequal to Twisted Metal 2012 though. After Ricahrd Mutton had one the Twisted Metal torminemtn and dyed from too much money it seemed to be teh end of the Mutton legacy but you whould bee rong. By then the Twisted Metal tortment had caused a nuclear war beacuse some had used nucke it nuclaer counties and stared nukclear war, thes the wrold was a wastle land and most of world had dye in nuclear war. The driver of shadow got pregs by Richard Mutton and had twin girls. One was Amber good and charming and the other Raven was evil and gothic. As the two girls grew up Amber gave to charity and made her mother happy. Raven tourtered animals and made monsters and hated her mother. They both had cars Ambers was beautiful and bright but Ravens was dark and evil. When tere mother dyed she mad them promise to enter the Twised Metal tormiment and avenge their father Richard Mutton. The Amber swore that should avange her family name but Raven didn't care she only wanted power and to rule the world with an iorn fist or even a steele fist. The two made cars that were like their nature Amber had a good car but Raven had an evil car that dark like darkness. The two trained and became more powerful and evntually they had a fight. The cars fought until they were doing major damage and they almost kilelred each other but than Amber one. "I have one Raven and you have lost", "You may have wone this time sister but I shall return and I will make a world in which I am in charge and you and good pepole will be my slaves HA GA HA HA HA HHA HAAA" Raven bosted and left to make more powerful car. Amber was shocked and disturbed by this, how cold her sister bee so evil. Other the years Amber trained to make herself more power to win the tormiment in her fathers name and bring peace to the galaxcy. While Raven gathered up armies of the most evil pepole in world cerial killers, war criminals, dictators, druger dealers, mafia members, croupt news pepole, Polotions, Lawyers, Cold Callers, Google Employess, Demons, evil socersers, Goblins, Dark Knights, Cyberdemons and more. She wanted to rule teh world. While Amber wanted to save it. The rules of the Twisted Metal Torminment was than changed to allow pepole who entered to have gangs and use more than one veical. Amber was shock by this but Raven was pepared and had made her army strong like the Nazis in Wolfenstein 2 the Iorn Collosas. She also had tanks and hellocopters and nuclear bumbs. Then she delcared that she was a Nazi and played Nazi music and declared herslef to be teh next Hitler and made her gang into Nazis like in Wolfensten 2. She gave Nazi speeches and made her gang into an army to conqur the wrold. Amber new that she had to stop her mor than ever now or things whould be evan worst for menkind. This led to the first torinment with these new rules nad their thrist stages. Raven thought against six easy car in Sunsprings, some of them were from Amber's gang and she blew them away and than she blew up all the buildings so her Naxi gang can rebuild them when she rules the world, because she is evil. "My Sister better watch out casue my top SS man made it so she will fight against two giant trucks and then she will dye before she cane evil lleave the first stage. HA HA HA". So Amber fort in DIESEL CITY against two Jugermanughts and it was really hard. "How will i whin against these giant monsters" she had to figure it out but than she had an idea. I know and she blew up buildings to crush the giant trucks. "THat's how you make bacon" she said. Then it was the next stages for bothe of them. It was KILLOSSEUM for Raven which was another easy stage, "This is too easy" Raven said as she smashed enimies into pits and blew them up and also sent some into oter space. It was easy for Amber as well who was fight enimies in close qusters in the GRINDHOUSE and was making them dye with ease. They were hard to fight cause they were tanks and milltart veicals run by Raven but her car was faster. She growned some up like meat other she blew up and some she forse with freezer. The next stages they had were so hard it was almost impossible METRO SQUARE for Raven and she had to pull out alot of her resoruces in order to whin. She had to stay in the stage to fight aginast the other dirvers but she managed to because she has a tank and milltary vievcals whent they only have normal cars. Than she blew up all the souroundings sou it would be hers. Amber had to fight against cars why also staying in teh cages to fight them. This was realy hard but she manged cause she new about tacitcs. Raven had hard time fighting enimies in WATKYN'S HARBOR as there was big truck that drove around and kept making moar of them. Though she one cause truck is no match 4 tank and she blew up the truck and made booms on all the other cars. Than she made harbor dye two cause it will be hers and they will make the ships that she whants. "Soon my sister will fall and all will be mine" she said. Amber than fort against many many many enimies in WATKYN'S HARBOR also and they kep coming "this is mad" Amber said and she fort against them and killed mor and moar. This was a mad battle. Then the two sister met in the sqaure "I think I have won this one sister" Raven sayed "Just you wait I will not let you eevil whin" Amber said back THen it was than time to fight in the final stages until they fought to the deaf for the final and last tim. They both had to fight in a race against some othert cars. Amber went really fast and wone fair and saqure in her ace at SUNSPRINGS, CA. THan DIABLO PASS was harder for Raven as she was in big tank but she used missles and rockets and bullets to blow up the over cars and than turn terret backwards and did tat trick in GTA 3 where you can make you tank go faster but shooting behind you. Then the two had epic fight Raven in a gaint tank robot and Amber in a gaint car robot. They had there arimes gavered around them and the epic battle began. Both armies advnacced to destroy the other. Though Raven was in an evil castle and the nazis were redy to shoot down at the other pepole. THan the battle began and This battle was so badass that none could belive. It topped eveytinhg from any over twisted metal tormiments ten times over. Good guys were blowing up Nazis and Nazis were blwoing them up back. Then a car blow up another car wirth a bomb but then wizards used spells to blow up pepole. Then a zeplin came down and was blowing up pepole with fire but it was shot down and then came attack hellocopters with missiles. They blew up moar pepole but than cars shopt them down. Then a giant floaating robert machine came and was shoot laizers. But it was attack with planes and they blew it up. Machine guns were fire and lziaers also. Head evil guys from Raven's army came on black dragons killing pepole with fire and booms but Ambers army came on giant egales and fort back to kill more of the eivl army. Evil nazi sorucers fort good wizards, angles fort dinmonds, then a giant fire wolf head attacked. There was too many bad pepole and Amber was loosing what cold she do? Raven was overealming them with monsters, machines, robots, socoersers, dragons, demons, nazis, propaganda, lawyers and the good guys were loosing. Was all hop lost and would good loose and evil whin. Amber and Raven fort int heir mechs but even though Amber was doing massive damage it was not enough and Raven was winning. She had at tank mech which was more power than Amber and crushed her carm back to a nomral car. THen all of Ambers men were dead and it was only her car against a million army of evil. Raven was lughting like mad and evil she was going to be the new futher of earth if somthing was not done soon. So Amber pressed the seacrate button she had perpared and her car truned into flying car that could shoot lazers and such. What happns it depends on teh ending, the bad ending, the good ending? or teh really good ending. Lets look at these endings shall we? Evil Ending (bad ending) There was to many evil guys and Amber cold not whin so she decided to go down fighting, She fort legenday batlte that was rembereded in history bit she lost. Then she was killed by a wizard who used a fire spell but this din't kill only blow up her car. Than Raven came up to her and emptyed a gun into her head. Then she was dropped into a car crusher casue noone save her cause this the bad ending. Then Raven whent to Calyipso and asked fro her wish "I wish to rule teh world and be furer emperoeress and queeen of the wrold for ever". "Your wish is greanted" and Raven was ruler of the world and even took over the Twisted Mental contest and made it so Evil socersers, demons, monsters, Nazis, lawyers and evil pepole were ruling the earth 4ever and she was new futher and real evil. She mad load of pepole slaves and killed even more and was moster powefull leader in history but also most evil The End BUT WAIT here are good endings Good Endings Intro Amber fort against so many of Ravens troops blowing up them and killing them. She fort through armies like thouse top down shooters like Banshee which is a really cool game even though it is realy old but I still play it cause I am a gamer who plays the old dames still and me and a freind paly thought the game. Warning though the game is realy hard and should only be playred by hardcor gamers like me. Any way so this is how the good endign comes about. So she flew over the cities like in Banshee she had flew in to a habour fighting bosses and Raven's armies. She fort against tanks and boats and tanks that are on boats. As well as planes and hellocopters. She was blowing them up with her weepons that she collected by beating the over stages. She blew up the boats and planes and over things. She for the boses that first were sea monster, than submanies, than giant plane. Than she blew up alot buildings and evil trains whe she got to the haobur. Then she fort wizards on giant dragons and evil thomas the tank engine. Who after a realy hard battle she killered too. Than she fort threw teh evil cityed which where she blew up evil buildings and facotoryies that shot warheads at her and killed many evil nazis and mafia cars and lawyers. Than she blew up maany giant planes that were shooting pepole ate her and than a gaiant robot with big hands that flew and shot laizsers. Than she for trains with evil men on them and a giant blimp with evil all over it. THan she for the cybernetic space wizard with his evil giatn snake. THan she fort the evil tank train that was driven by a fire demon and won again. Than she had to go to Raven's north pole base and blow it up along with fight the snow tanks, frost demons and all the evil eskcmos who and free the good esckmoes maybe? Than she was is the sarah dessert fighting sand tanks and super tanks that had spike on their weels and tracks. THan she fort evil pyoimids that were disguised as good ones. Than she had to get past the area with giant giant that threw giant homing rocks at here in oder to squish her. Some tanks had homer missiles witch mad thing real hard but she was stornger. She also had fight war head lunching cars that luchned nukes at her. Than she got to the dessert fortress and fort with all the gun turrets and blew it all up even though it was hard. THan she fort a cyberdemon amy and that was hard. Than was attack by the demon wizard master of the base it was tough battle. But Raven had a space base and space army and she blew up the new international space station and all teh space pepole floated in space and dyed "NOOOOOOOO!111" Amber screamed and attacked Raven space army. Fighting space ships with giants saws on them and laizer spaceships and fighter spaceships. She laso fort giatn spacestation with space tanks and ATSTs and ATATS. She fort many evil sapce wizards and space dragons. THan she blew up many evil space stations and giant space mechs which had super missles. There she was on the moon and fort gaint space laisers turrets ands had to avoid lazer girds like oddworld. THere was also space guns that shot giant laizsers and space engery to make loads of booms. THere was also evil space trains that she had to fight and luncher that lucher giant warheads at her. She also had to kill aleins from alein and giant laizer tubes that shot laziers every where. There she for many guns and evil space wizards and demons. The she fort the main core of the moon base and blew up the evil core and the other evil core and the evil machine that powered it. THan for the demon space demon in his demon ship and destroyed it. Than Amber was back on earth and fort her way into the demon fortress killing so many evil wizards, demons, giant snakes, gaint spiders, robots, giant robot spiders, ginat rants, evil demons, frost demonms, alein demomns, hydras, monkey monsters and more, Than she wone and fore many amries and got to the core and met Raven. "HOW Dare you blow up my Nazi moon base" Raven said "I will destory you now" Raven said again. "Are you sure about this " said Amber, "Yes you are good and that has made you weak I am the wone who will rule teh world and universe not you amber" Raven said. "That is beacuse I dont want to rule" said Amber "than you are perfectic and whill dye like a worm" said Raven and the fort epice battle. The battle was so epic with so mcuh magic, missles, booms, flashes and epic moves and bullet time and laizers and stunts that make the matrix look like postman pat by comparision that I am not going describe it will blow your mind if yoy even tries to thinks about it. So Amber won and had magic gun at Raven head "rember we are twin sisters" said Raven "I have no sister!" said Amber and kilelred her ending the new nazi futher for good. Good Ending? OR is? So Amber whent to Calypiso for her wish but she had killed her evil nazi dimonund sister so wat could she wish for, than she had idea "I know" she said, "I wish for the world peace" but she spelt peice wrong and the world turned into a peace of cake. The End BUT WAIT The real good ending Amber had defat Raven and then went for her wish when it hit her! "The Twisted Metal contest is bad" so she wished to be world ruler and put Clyspio in prison. Than she made the Twisted Metal into the Honurbale Car Contest where noble pepole would compete not for evil wishes but for honour and chivary like in the times of old. Now they fort for the love of their lady or man or for faith or for honour. Amber then was a just and honoruable Queen who never did any genocide or war crime. She also never twisted wishs like Caylipso or killed pepole for no reasons like Sweet Tooth. THen teh earth than was like justice like the time of King Author and all pepole were happy and rately sad :) Teh Ended P.S Look out for more Fanfiction soon! Yours truley Jack Russel Category:Fanfiction